Paper Plane
by Caramel Vitae
Summary: Menerbangkan banyak pesawat kertas dari atas atap saat upacara kelulusan... seperti menerbangkan semua kesulitan yang ada... rencana yang hebat bukan? DaeJae Fanfiction. GS. DLDR
1. Chapter 1

**Paper Plane**

_-Upacara kelulusan-_

_"sejak dulu… aku meyukaimu…"  
"aku juga menyukaimu Youngjae-ah.."  
"__eh?! Kalau begitu.."  
"tapi maaf aku akan pindah ke Jepang"_

_._

_._

_._

PIIP! PIIP! PIIP! PIIIIIP! BRAK  
seorang yeoja yang terbaring diatas sebuah ranjang terbangun dan rasanya ingin menelan benda bulat pengatur kehidupannya – Jam weker yang telah mengusik tidurnya.  
"kenapa aku harus bermimpi cerita lama seperti itu sih?! Menyebalkan" yeoja cantik dengan pipi yang lumayan berisi tersebut mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

Kejadian pernyataan cinta itu terjadi tiga tahun lalu diacara kelulusan, baik lupakan hal ini sepertinya yeoja tersebut ingin segera melupakan salah satu hal menyakitkan dalam hidupnya. Yeoja itu sebut saja Youngjae.

.

.

.

Suasana ruang kelas 3-2 – kelas Youngjae terlihat tidak terlalu ramai namun cukup ribut karena tidak ada seorang guru pun yang ada dikelas mereka, maklum saja para guru sedang mempersiapkan acara untuk hari kelulusan nanti. 10 hari lagi Youngjae dan semua angkatan kelas 3 yang lain akan segera menyelesaikan masa sekolah mereka yang indah – mungkin.

Disalah satu pojok kelas terlihat seorang yeoja berambut pendek dengan wajah yang cukup imut sebut saja Himchan terlihat begitu lemas,sepertinya iya memiliki sebuah masalah.

"Junghong-ah bagaimana jika saat upacara kelulusan nanti aku menembak Bang Yongguk?" Himchan bersandar pada kursi dan menghembuskan napas berat, dia ragu dengan keputusannya ini.

Sementara yeoja yang berada didepannya – Junhong, berbalik dengan semangat ke arah Himchan dan mulai menyemangatinya, "itu pilihan yang sangat bagus Kim Himchan! Kalau sudah lulus nanti sudah pasti berpisah dan tidak bisa ketemu lagi. Lakukanlah sebelum kamu menyesal"

Himchan mulai memikirkan perkataan Junghong, "tapi bagaimana jika aku ditolak olehnya?!" Himchan berteriak frustasi sambil menjambak rambutnya sendiri.

"itu masalah belakang, tidak usah dipikirkan. Sebaiknya kamu…" belum sempat Junhong menyelesaikan perkataannya sebuah suara menginterupsi dari arah depan.

"sia-sia deh. Menyatakan cinta pada saat upacara kelulusan itu tidak akan ada artinya. Tidak berguna" kata Youngjae tanpa memalingkan wajahnya dari buku yang sedang dibaca dengan ekspresi wajah yang tidak dapat diartikan.

Sementara itu Himchan dan Junhong hanya melongo mendengar ucapan sahabat mereka itu. Junghong yang tidak terima dengan perkataan Youngjae langsung bertanya dengan nada yang sedikit marah, "memangnya kenapa? Apa yang salah, Himchan hanya mencoba jujur mengenai perasaannya sendiri. Bukankah dia begitu berani?"

"itukan bukti kalau Himchan tidak mempunyai nyali. Kalau kamu ditolak lalu tidak merasakan apa-apa, percuma menyatakan perasaanmu." Ucap Youngjae sarkastis sementara Himchan menatapnya dengan pandangan cemas, sepertinya ia hendak menangis.

Junhong hanya berteriak frustasi karena Youngjae, bagaimana sahabatnya itu menjadi sangat dingin bukannya membantu Himchan untuk melancarkan aksinya.

Youngjae pov

Itu semua omong kosong. Sesungguhnya akulah yang tidak punya nyali, upacara kelulusan tiga tahun lalu membuatku patah hati. Padahal perasaan kami sama dan karena itu sekarang aku hanya menyesal tidak melakukannya, jika saja aku mengeluarkan keberanianku lebih cepat.

Junhong tiba-tiba memelukku, "tapi sedingin apapun Youngjae, kalau pisah jadi sepi" aku sedikit tersentuh dengan perkataan Junhong.

"kalau itu sih, aku juga. Tapi, manusia kan makhluk yang hidup dan melupakan" ucapku sarkastis, terkadang aku benci dengan sifat kekanakan Junhong yang satu ini. Mendengar hal tersebut Junhong langsung berlari kearah Himchan sementara ia hanya menatapku dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

End Youngjae pov

"YA! JUNG DAEHYUN!"  
"gawat si kacamata, palli!"  
"jangan berlari dikoridor sekolah dengan barang seperti itu!"

Terdengar keributan dari koridor sekolah, seorang guru berkacamata terlihat sedang berlari mengejar tiga orang anak muridnya yang terkenal sebagai trouble maker sekolah. Ketiga anak itu berlari menggunakan sepatu roda dikoridor sekolah, tentu saja hal itu dilarang karena dapat membahayakan keselamatan murid lainnya.

"lihat jendela didepan terbuka lebar, hitungan ketiga kita lompat bersama" perintah Daehyun – salah satu dari ketiga anak tersebut.  
"siap!" balas kedua temannya.

Mereka pun melompat dari lantai dua menuju halaman depan sekolah dan hal itu menjadi tontonan banyak murid, mereka memang selalu melakukan hal-hal yang tidak terduga – seperti yang mereka lakukan saat ini.

Namun naas mereka mendarat dengan tidak elitnya. Kedua teman Daehyun – Yongguk dan Jongup mendarat dengan kepala menyentuh tanah sementara Daehyun dengan bokongnya. Hal itu membuat sekolah menjadi riuh karena tawa murid-murid melihat kekonyolan Daehyun dkk.

"kelompok Daehyun hari ini semangat sekali seperti biasanya, yah" Junhong tertawa menyaksikan hal tersebut. Youngjae hanya menatap kearah Daehyun dkk dengan tatapan malas.

"Ya! Kalau masuk atau keluar itu pake pintu, dasar anak nakal!" guru berkacamata itu mengomel tidak jelas sementara yang dimarahi hanya tertawa.

Sebelum Daehyun berjalan menjauhi gedung sekolah matanya tidak sengaja bertemu Youngjae yang sedang berada dijendela dengan melambaikan tangan – pose tersebut terjadi karena dorongan Junhong dari belakang.

Daehyun pun tersenyum kepada Youngjae dan membuat v sign padanya, Youngjae terkejut tidak sadar wajahnye telah merona hebat. Sementara Himchan yang melihat kejadian tersebut dengan seksama mulai membuka suara, "Youngjae kalau kamu ke Daehyun ramah ya?"

Youngjae menatap Himchan dengan tajam, Himchan yang melihat hal itu hanya memamerkan deretan giginya, jujur saja ia sangat takut jika melihat ekspresi Youngjae yang seperti itu.

"berpisah dengan mereka rasanya ga seru deh" ungkap Junghong sambil mempoutkan bibirnya imut dan Youngjae hanya menjawabnya dengan bergumam.

Youngjae menatap lagi kearah Daehyun dan ternyata Daehyun masih tetap dalam posisinya menatap kearah kelas mereka, _'lagi-lagi pandangan itu.. pandangan yang masih sama ketika pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya tiga tahun lalu.. sekarang tidak apa kan kalau aku menyukai Jung Daehyun…'_

.

.

.

_'__sial. Aku telat'_ terlihat Youngjae yang sedang berlari menuju lapangan sekolah. Pelajaran jam keenam hari ini untuk murid kelas 3 akan diadakan latihan upacara kelulusan.

Saat berlari tiba-tiba sebuah pesawat kertas lewat didepannya, pesawat itupun mendarat tak jauh dari tempat Youngjae. Ia pun memungut dan kemudian melihat sekelilingnya, terdengar suara bisik-bisik dari arah tangga menuju atap. Youngjae membuka pesawat kertas tersebut, didalamnya tertulis nama Jung Daehyun.

Perlahan Youngjae menaiki tangga, bisa ia dengar suara yang sangat familiar ditelinganya – suara Daehyun. "jadi bagaimana?" terdengar suara Daehyun, sepertinya ia sangat bersemangat.

"daebak! Sepertinya akan sangat menyenangkan" kali ini terdengar suara Jongup  
"tapi rencana itu kalau hanya kita yang melaksanakannya agak susah" tambah Yongguk.

Mendengar mereka menyebutkan rencana, Youngjae menghentikan langkahnya. Tiba-tiba kepala Daehyun muncul dari atas, ia hendak menerbangkan pesawat kertas lagi namun matanya menangkap sosok Youngjae yang sedang mematung disana. Selama beberapa detik mereka bertatapan.

Youngjae yang tersadar lebih dulu langsung membuka suaranya, "ah.. ini tadi terjatuh"  
Jongup dan Yongguk yang melihat keberadaan Youngjae langsung panik.

"kamu mendengar pembicaraan kami, ya?" tanya Daehyun dkk kompak. Youngjae mulai ketakutan, ia mulai memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"a-aku h-h-hanya mendengar kata rencana, selanjutnya aku tidak tau apa lagi yang kalian bicarakan. Aku bohong" Jongup dan Yongguk yang mendengar hal itu langsung berteriak-teriak tidak jelas sementara Daehyun menatap Youngjae dalam.

Suasana saat itu mulai berubah. Aura hitam sepertinya telah mengelilingi mereka, Youngjae mulai mundur perlahan-lahan menjauhi mereka.

"Ya, Jung Daehyun bagaimana ini?" nada suara Yongguk berubah menjadi serius  
"kalau dia mendengar semuanya mau bagaimana lagi?" Daehyun berjalan makin dekat dengan Youngjae, tatapan matanya begitu dingin dan menusuk.

"kita ajak gabung saja atau kita tutup mulutnya" Daehyun berhenti didepan Youngjae, ia memandang Youngjae dalam. Youngjae dia membatu tidak tau apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang, ia terdesak.

'na eotteokhe?'

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC  
FF ini berdasarkan komik Paper Plane karya Wataru Mizukami dengan sedikit tambahan dan pengurangan, mungkin ada yang sudah pernah membacanya? **

**Untuk FF 'Split in Half' maaf belum bisa lanjutin karena author yang sedikit kesulitan dalam menerjemahkannya dan juga author yang baru pulih dari penderitaan UN wk. FFnya udah sampe chapter 21 kalo ga salah =_=**

**Maafkan author yang banyak bacot ini. Gimme your review. Gamsa ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Paper Plane**

_"kita ajak gabung saja atau kita tutup mulutnya" Daehyun berhenti didepan Youngjae, ia memandang Youngjae dalam. Youngjae dia membatu tidak tau apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang, ia terdesak._

.

Youngjae menarik nafasnya dalam, setelah keberaniannya terkumpul ia segera mengambil langkah seribu meninggalkan Daehyun dkk. Namun mereka tidak akan melepaskan Youngjae begitu saja, Daehyun dkk pun ikut menyusul Youngjae.

Sesuai dengan julukan mereka trio bodoh atau bisa kita sebut sekarang trio sial, Jongup yang berlari paling belakang sepertinya tersandung dan kemudian terjatuh menabrak Yongguk dan Daehyun didepannya, mereka terjatuh dengan gaya yang menyedihkan.

Youngjae hanya menatap mereka dengan heran dan bersyukur dirinya tidak ikut terseret dalam kecelakaan tersebut.

.

Youngjae yang iba dengan ketiga namja babo itu akhirnya mengobati mereka di uks, sementara itu akhirnya Jongup mulai menceritakan rencana mereka pada Youngjae.

"menerbangkan pesawat kertas dari atas atap saat upacara kelulusan?" Youngjae sedikit terkejut dengan rencana mereka.

"bagaimana? Pasti akan menarik bukan? Sebenarnya aku ingin menggunakan burung dara putih tapi mencarinya susah" Daehyun berkata sambil membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi nantinya.

"rencana yang tidak penting"

Mendengar perkataan itu Daehyun terdiam dan merasakan seperti tertusuk ribuan pisau disaat bersamaan.

Youngjae yang bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan sepertinya ia berkata terlalu berlebihan.

"karena kalian terluka aku merasa harus bertanggung jawab. Aku akan sedikit membantu kalian"

"jinjja? gomawo" Daehyun tersenyum kepada Youngjae, melihat senyuman itu wajah Youngjae menjadi merah. Jongup yang melihat reaksi Youngjae hanya menatapnya bingung.

"kalau begitu masalah kita selesai. Kita sudah siap mata-mata untuk menyelinap saat rapat guru nanti"

"mwo? mata-mata?"

"ne. Youngjae-ah jebal" sekali lagi senyuman mematikan Daehyun muncul, Youngjae pun tidak dapat menolak hal tersebut.

.

Youngjae pov  
Sesungguhnya aku tidak ingin tau Daehyun lebih jauh lagi. Aku tak ingin mendekatinya, cukup sebagai teman sekelas. Aku tak ingin perasaan ini makin menjadi. Aku tidak tau harus bagaimana melupakannya. Karenanya, ini harus menjadi akhir diantara aku dan Daehyun.

"silakan pak"

Kepala sekolah sudah memasuki ruang guru, aku harus segera masuk. Mungkin nasibku memang buruk hari ini, tidak ada hal penting yang mereka bicarakkan.

"rapat tadi rapat terakhir sebelum upacara kelulusan, rasanya beban kita sudah hilang"

"benar sekali"

Eh?! Sudah selesai? Aku memang sial hari ini, apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?

Sepertinya keberuntungan masih sedikit berpihak padaku, sebuah kertas berisi hal-hal yang akan dilakukan saat kelulusan nanti jatuh didekatku.

"semuanya telah beres yang penting kita bisa mencegah Daehyun dan grupnya itu"

"kita akan memperketat keamanan"

Sepertinya ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk kabur kalau tidak aku bisa mati. Tanpa melihat kebelakang aku langsung berlari keluar dari ruang guru.

"YA! SIAPA ITU?!"

Youngjae pov end

"wow, Yoo Youngjae kau luar biasa bagaimana kau bisa mendapatkan jadwal dan posisi ini. Daebak"

"Youngjae jjang!"

Saat Daehyun dan teman-temannya menatap Youngjae, yeoja itu hanya memberikan death glare pada mereka.

"aku tidak tau ada yeoja yang begitu mengerikan sepertinya" Daehyun dkk bersembunyi dipojokkan melihat ekspresi Youngjae yang sangat mengerikan.

"para guru sudah tau kalian akan merencanakan sesuatu"

"sial bagaimana mereka hal itu"

Youngjae menatap ketiga namja itu dengan malas, 'wajar saja, kelakuan mereka seperti itu. Semua orang pun bisa menebak'

"bukannya kalian ingin terus diingat oleh para guru? Murid nakal biasanya lebih diingat"

"hah? Kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu?"

"bukan begitu ya?" Youngjae heran dengan pertanyaan Daehyun.

"jelas bukan. Kami hanya ingin mengingat kenangan yang pernah kita lalui bersama" Daehyun menatap langit sambil tersenyum.

Melihat tatapan tersebut Youngjae kembali mengingat saat pertama kali ia melihat Daehyun di sekolah ini. Tatapan mata yang sangat persis seperti tiga tahun lalu

_Flashback  
tiga tahun lalu Youngjae masih belum bisa lepas dari shock karena patah hati._

_Youngjae berjalan disekitar halaman sekolah barunya, ia berpikir masuk ke sekolah yang tidak ada Jaebum – namja yang ia tembak saat kelulusan sangat membosankan._

_'__sebaiknya aku pulang saja'_

_Ketika hendak melangkahkan kaki menuju gerbang terdengar pengumuman yang mengharuskan para murid baru berkumpul di gedung olahraga, mau tidak mau Youngjae pun berbalik untuk menuju tempat tersebut._

_Ketika berbalik Youngjae menatap seorang namja di tengah lapangan tidak terlalu jauh dengan tempatnya berdiri sekarang. Namja itu membungkukkan badan sembilan puluh derajat kemudian menatap gedung sekolah itu_

_"__selama tiga tahun yang akan datang, mohon kerjasamanya"_

_Youngjae terdiam menyaksikan pemandangan tersebut, tatapan mata namja itu sangat lembut dan damai membuat Youngjae jatuh cinta pada namja itu hanya dalam waktu beberapa detik. Saat itulah seorang Yoo Youngjae mulai menyukai Jung Daehyun._

_Flashback end_

Sejak saat melihat tatapan mata itu hari-hari Youngjae hanya penuh dengan memikirkan namja tersebut.

Sementara Youngjae melamun Daehyun dan teman-temannya tertawa membicarakan hal-hal yang tidak penting dan konyol sehingga tidak menyadari apa yang sedang dilakukan Youngjae.

'apa tidak apa-apa jika perasaanku ini lenyap begitu saja?' Youngjae semakin larut dengan pikirannya.

"kalau begitu terima kasih untuk apa yang sudah kau lakukan Youngjae-ah. berhasil atau tidak lihat saja apa yang akan terjadi"

Daehyun pun berjalan meninggalkan Youngjae.

'haruskah berakhir seperti ini?'

Youngjae pun berlari mengejar Daehyun, ia menarik lengan Daehyun sebelum namja itu benar-benar pergi dari hadapannya.

"aku juga ikut!"

Daehyun menatap Youngjae, sedikit berpikir – mungkin

**TBC**

**Akhirnya setelah sekian lama ff ini diupdate juga hehehe banyak kah yang menunggu lanjutannya? Terima kasih untuk kalian yang sudah ngereview, author akan usahakan updatenya lebih cepat :D**

**Novalcahaya : membingungkan ya? ._. maafkan author yg aneh ini wk maaf juga karena updatenya kelamaan.**

**Okta1004 : ceritanya yang ditembak Youngjae dulu itu temen smp nya disini kita sebut saja Jaebum lol**

**KimmyJV'DJ.S : iya ini GS wkwk maaf jika updatenya kelamaan ._.**

**Youngjaedaehyn : ini sudah lanjut :D**

**HyoParkDJ08 : iya. Ini sudah ada lanjutannya wk**

**Soo-iceu : ini sudah lanjut :D**

**Guest : Youngjae terlalu banyak pikiran /? Daripada bakar menyan bakar sampah aja lebih bermanfaat XD**

**Chocomato : udah tau dong endingnya gimana hehehe :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Papper Plane**

**.**

**.**

"aku juga ikut!"

Daehyun terkejut dengan aksi yang dilakukan Youngjae, yaitu memeluk lengannya dengan erat dan berteriak dengan wajah yang memerah.

Setelah beberapa detik Daehyun akhirnya tersenyum pada Youngjae dan merangkul pundak yeoja itu –diikuti juga oleh Yongguk dan Jongup.

'mungkin dengan ini aku akan semakin susah melupakan Daehyun, tapi aku tidak akan menyiakan kesempatan terakhir untuk bersenang-senang dimasa sma ini'

"nah setelah ini yang harus kita pikirkan adalah kertas apa yang harus kita digunakan. Kertas kosong sepertinya terlalu biasa"

Sepertinya Daehyun sedang berpikir keras walau wajahnya terlihat kurang meyakinkan.

"bagaimana kalau kita menggunakan kertas ulangan yang sudah tidak dipakai lagi? Bukankah sangat tidak biasa dan tak akan mudah dilupakan?"

Dengan polosnya Youngjae menunjuk kertas ulangan Daehyun dengan nilai yang luar biasa jelek membuat Daehyun secepat kilat merampas kertas keramat tersebut kemudian menyembunyikannya sambil menatap Youngjae dengan sedih.

Sementara itu berbanding terbalik dengan Daehyun, Yongguk dan Jongup menatap Youngjae kagum dan yang ditatapi hanya bisa membeku melihat kelakuan para manusia absurd yang berada didepannya.

"kau memang pintar Youngjae-ah"

"terus bagaimana cara kita mendapatkan banyak kertas dalam waktu yang singkat?"

"kita minta saja pada murid yang lain, pasti mereka dengan sukarela akan memberikannya"

"baiklah, urusan ini serahkan pada kami"

Yongguk dan Jongup pun berjalan meninggalkan Youngjae dan Daehyun.

.

.

"hei kau yang disana"

Seorang namja yang terlihat culun dengan kacamata yang sangat besar dan kuno berbalik dan terkejut karena Yongguk yang sangat garang itu memanggilnya dan Jongup yang langsung menarik kerah bajunya.

"berikan semua kertas ulanganmu atau kau tidak akan selamat"

Yongguk menatap namja itu tajam, dengan terpaksa namja itu memberikan beberapa lembar kertas yang ia miliki. Yongguk dan Jongup tersenyum bangga.

"kalian lihat kami mendapatkannya. Kami sangat ahli"

Yongguk dan Jongup tertawa penuh kemenangan sementara Daehyun dan Youngjae rasanya ingin segera melompat dari atap sekolah mereka.

Sedetik kemudian terdengar teriakan dari seorang monster –julukan Daehyun dkk kepada guru berkacamata yang selalu mengejar mereka.

"JUNG DAEHYUN KALIAN AKAN MATI HARI INI!"

Mereka pun berlari meninggalkan tempat itu sebelum mereka dihukum oleh sang guru. Youngjae yang sudah habis kesabarannya pun memukul kepala Jongup dan Yongguk.

"ya, pabo. Jika kalian memintanya seperti itu maka akan cepat ketahuan. Lihat dan perhatikan baik-baik bagaimana aku melakukannya"

Youngjae segera berjalan menuju kelas-kelas sambil membawa sebuah kardus untuk meminta kertas. Dengan senyum manisnya yang sangat memikat ia mulai melancarkan aksinya.

"teman-teman karena sebentar lagi kita akan segera lulus aku ingin kalian memberiku kertas-kertas yang sudah tidak dipakai lagi yang kalian miliki. Aku akan mendaur ulang semuanya"

Dengan senang hati para murid memberikan kertas-kertas mereka pada Youngjae. Sepertinya Youngjae sangat menikmati hal ini dan juga banyak siswa tidak curiga padanya bahwa ia akan membuat sesuatu yang mengejutkan.

"ternyata Youngjae manis juga"

Jongup menatap Youngjae dari jauh bersama Yongguk dan Daehyun tentunya.

"pabo" sambung Yongguk, sementara Daehyun hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah yeoja itu.

.

.

Dalam beberapa sudah terkumpul sekitar empat kardus penuh kertas hasil usaha Youngjae yang luar biasa –menurut Daehyun dkk.

"hah, ini benar-benar melelahkan" Youngjae bersandar pada salah satu kardus. Sekarang ini mereka sudah kembali ke markas –atap sekolah.

"kau benar-benar hebat Youngjae-ah, gomawo" Daehyun tersenyum bahagia.

"tidak usah dipikirkan. Sekarang waktunya kita mulai membuat pesawatnya, waktu kita tidak banyak ingat itu"

"siap, tuan putri" Yongguk dan Jongup pun langsung mengambil kertas-kertas dan mulai melipatnya.

"kau bisa melipatnya, Youngjae?" tanya Daehyun.

"tentu saja aku bisa" Youngjae pun mengambil kertas dan melipatnya.

"ujungnya harus dilipat agar dapat terbang tinggi" Daehyun memberikan petunjuk pada Youngjae, sepertinya Youngjae tidak sadar bahwa ia semakin dekat dengan Daehyun.

.

.

Hari demi hari mulai berlalu itu berarti upacara kelulusan akan segera dilaksanakan. Tiap harinya Youngjae beserta Daehyun dkk selalu melipat kertas-kertas yang mereka miliki. Sepertinya Youngjae yang terlalu bersemangat selalu melipat kertas-kertas itu hingga larut malam.

Kebiasaan Youngjae dikelas pun menjadi sering tidur dan juga diam-diam melipat pesawat kertasnya. Mungkin yang telah dibbuat oleh Youngjae sudah mencapai seribu buah.

Kini tinggal tiga hari tersisa sebelum upacara kelulusan, semua murid dikelas Youngjae sudah pulang namun terlihat tiga yeoja yang masih berada dikelas itu.

"sepertinya akhir-akhir ini Youngjae sibuk sendiri" Junhong menatap Youngjae sedih.

"dan juga ia sepertinya kelelahan" sambung Junhong lagi.

"woi, ini saatnya pulang" Himchan berteriak tepat ditelinga Youngjae dan ini membuatnya terbangun dan menjadi bingung sendiri.

"karena kita sudah mau lulus kau mau bermalasan begitu Yoo Youngjae?" Himchan menatap Youngjae heran, ia tau sahabatnya itu tidak seperti ini.

"menurutmu?" Youngjae balik bertanya.

"oia, akhir-akhir ini pun aku melihat kamu selalu bersama Daehyun dan selalu menceritakan Daehyun dkk dengan mata yang berbinar" Junhong menimpali.

"kau benar-benar berubah Youngjae-ah. apa ada sesuatu yang kamu sembunyikan?" Himchan bertanya penuh selidik.

"rahasia" Youngjae memamerkan mehrongnya pada kedua sahabatnya itu.

Tanpa mereka sadari Jung Daehyun sedang bersembunyi dibalik pintu dan mendengarkan percakapan mereka.

"kamu melakukan sesuatu yang menyenangkan tadi tidak mau menceritakannya pada kami yah?" Junhong mempoutkan bibirnya.

Karena tidak tega pada kedua sahabatnya, Youngjae pun menceritakan rencana nya bersama Daehyun dkk. Daehyun pun belum beranjak dari tempatnya, ia masih ingin mendengar reaksi kedua sahabat Youngjae.

"mengapa membuat hal seperti itu tapi tidak mengajak kami" Junhong terlihat sebal, karena merasakan Youngjae tidak mengingat mereka lagi.

Himchan yang terdiam pun mulai membuka suaranya, "ini bukan seperti Yoo Youngjae yang kami kenal. Bukankah hal seperti ini untukmu adalah tidak berarti?"

Youngjae tersenyum, "sekarang sudah menjadi berarti kok. Ah aku pergi dulu kalian pulanglah"

Youngjae pun meninggalkan kelas itu, Daehyun sudah lebih dulu pergi karena iya tidak ingin Youngjae tau bahwa sedari tadi dirinya mendengarkan percakapan mereka.

Himchan dan Junhong pun masih terdiam didalam kelas, tiba-tiba seorang guru pun lewat didepan kelas mereka.

"apa yang kalian lakukan? Cepatlah pulang"

"seonsaengnim, sebenarnya..."

.

.

Youngjae berjalan menuju atap sekolah dengan bahagia sambil membawa tiga jus untuk Daehyun dkk. Sampai disana ia melihat ketiga namja tersebut sedang tidur dengan kertas-kertas yang berserakan.

Youngjae pun memungut kertas-kertas itu, menurutnya mereka juga sudah berusaha sangat keras demi rencana ini.

Youngjae pun duduk disamping Daehyun, ia meletakkan jus-jus tersebut. Youngjae pun mulai berhayal kejadian-kejadian nanti saat upacara kelulusan mereka. Ekspresi wajahnya berubah-ubah dan sangat imut.

Dan sekali lagi Youngjae tidak menyadari bahwa Daehyun sedang menatapnya. Ekspresi wajah Youngjae terlihat paling bahagia ketika ia berpikir jika mereka menambahkan kembang api sebagai pengganti burung dara agar terlihat lebih menarik.

"si seribu wajah" Daehyun pun langsung bangun dari tidurnya –bohong sih.

"a-a-a-apakah kamu sudah bangun dari tadi?" Youngjae tergugup entah kenapa.

"yah begitu. Apa yang kamu pikirkan tadi?" Daehyun penasaran dengan yeoja didepannya tersebut, kalo bisa sih Daehyun ini memanggil yeoja ini pribadi ganda.

"menurutku bagaimana kita menggunakan kembang api agar lebih menarik?" Youngjae menjelaskan segalanya yang ia pikirkan, namun Daehyun hanya menatapnya sambil tersenyum.

"m-mengapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" wajah Youngjae menjadi sangat merah.

"aku tidak percaya kau melakukan hal ini Youngjae-ah, sangat mengejutkan hal ini bisa terjadi. Bagaimana pun aku sangat berterima kasih Youngjae-ah" Daehyun mengusap puncak kepala Youngjae lembut.

"aku melakukan semua ini karena..." belum selesai Youngjae berbicara tiba-tiba seorang guru datang pada mereka dan berteriak. Daehyun dkk yang menyadari situasi ini langsung mengambil kardus berisi ratusan pesawat kertas.

Youngjae terkejut ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun pun, Daehyun dkk sibuk menghindar dari guru mereka namun kakinya terasa kaku dan mati. Kemudian datanglah Himchan dan Junhong.

"maafkan kami, kami mengatakan ini karena kata seonsaengnim jika ada siswa yang membuat keributan mereka tidak akan dibiarkan lulus. Kami hanya ingin menyelamatkanmu" Himchan menunduk ia merasa sangat bersalah, begitu juga Junhong.

Tapi Youngjae sama sekali tidak memperdulikan mereka, ia hanya menatap Daehyun. Ia lihat sosok itu semakin jauh dan jauh, ia merasakan bahwa ini seperti akhir dari kebersamaannya bersama Daehyun.

'sepertinya perasaanku kembali tidak berarti sama seperti kejadian tiga tahun lalu'

**.**

**.**

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**Paper Plane**

**.**

**.**

Hari ini adalah hari dimana upacara kelulusan akan diadakan. Semua murid yang berkumpul terlihat senang karena ini bisa menjadi akhir dari segala penderitaan mereka dan hal ini juga berarti mereka bukan remaja lagi, sebentar lagi mereka akan menjadi dewasa.

Namun diantara ratusan murid tersebut bisa kita lihat hanya seorang yeoja yang terlihat murung dihari upacara kelulusan ini. Yeoja itu adalah Yoo Youngjae. Ia sangat sedih dan bersalah mengapa dirinya harus ada ditempat ini sekarang, harusnya ia tetap dirumah seperti Daehyun.

Daehyun dan kedua temannya dihukum tidak boleh mengikuti upacara kelulusan, menurut Youngjae harusnya ia juga dihukum karena ia termasuk dalam perencaan gila mereka itu. Sekarang Youngjae tidak tau harus apa, perasaannya tidak tenang saat ini.

"Youngjae-ah, maafkan kami atas kejadian kemarin. Kami tidak bermaksud melakukannya hanya saja kamu terlihat sangat bahagia dan bersemangat saat menceritakan hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan Daehyun. Kami hanya iri padamu, sekali lagi tolong maafkan kami"

Himchan dan Junghong menatap Youngjae dengan takut, mereka tau sahabat mereka yang satu ini sangat mudah marah.

'bahagia? semangat?'

Youngjae menatap kearah lantai yang menjadi pijakkannya, sedetik kemudian Youngjae bangun dari duduknya. Hal itu membuat Junhong dan Himchan terkejut, mereka pikir Yeoja tersebut akan memukul dan memaki mereka namun yang terjadi jauh dari apa yang mereka bayangkan.

"kalian tidak usah memikirkan perasaanku, lupakan saja semua yang terjadi" Youngjae segera berlari keluar meninggalkan kedua sahabatnya itu, kini ia tau apa yang harus ia lakukan.

"ya! Yoo Youngjae kemana kamu akan pergi tiga menit upacara kelulusan akan dimulai"

.

.

'walau tidak ada Daehyun dkk aku tetap merupakan anggota mereka kan? Ini adalah hal terakhir yang bisa aku lakukan'

Youngjae berlari secepat mungkin menuju atap sekolah, ia harus tetap melakukan rencana mereka dan ia yakin seorang Jung Daehyun tidak akan menyerah begitu saja hanya karena dihukum. Entah mengapa ia sangat yakin mengenai hal itu.

Youngjae membuka pintu atap dengan kasar. Seperti yang ia duga, Jung Daehyun tidak akan menyerah. Yeoja itu tersenyum penuh kebahagiaan sementara ketiga namja dihadapannya hanya menatap sosoknya dengan terkejut dan tatapan tidak percaya.

"apa yang kau lakukan disini Youngjae-ah?" Daehyun sangat shock dengan kedatangan Youngjae.

"bodoh, aku juga anggota kalian. Cepat bersiaplah ini kesempatan terakhir yang kita miliki" Youngjae melemparkan dua kantung besar berisi pesawat kertas yang ia lipat. Setelah ia berlari menuju pagar pembatas atap, lalu meletekkan kembang api disana.

Jongup dan Yongguk segera membuka kantong-kantong dan kardus berisi pesawat kertas yang telah mereka lipat selama ini. Daehyun pun membantu Youngjae membakar kembang api.

Dalam tiga detik mereka pun membakar kembang api dan menerbangkan pesawat kertas bersamaan. Kepala sekolah dan murid-murid yang sedang berkumpul dilhalaman pun terkejut dan terlihat semua murid terkagum dengan pesawat yang diterbangkan oleh Youngjae beserta Daehyun dkk.

Walau para murid terlihat senang, para guru tidak terlihat senang dengan hal itu. Segera guru berkacamata yang sering mengejar Daehyun dkk berlari menuju atap dimana asal kekacauan tersebut.

.

.

Daehyun, Youngjae, Jongup dan Yongguk terlihat puas dengan rencana mereka, sangat sempurna menurut mereka. Youngjae sedari tadi hanya menatap Daehyun dengan perasaan tidak menentu, apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang.

Daehyun yang sepertinya menyadari bahwa Youngjae terus menatapnya pun berbalik kemudian tersenyum dan mengusap puncak kepala yeoja tersebut. Ia merasa sangat nyaman dan bahagia berada disamping Youngjae.

Hal itu hanya berlansung beberapa saat, guru kacamata itu kini telah sampai diatap dan itu membuat mereka menjadi panik. Namun kali ini sepertinya Daehyun dkk tidak dapat berbuat apa, walau mereka bertiga tetap saja kalah dari kekuatan sang guru.

Daehyun menjadi sangat panik ketika sang guru menarik mereka turun dari atap, ia menatap Youngjae dengan perasaan yang sedih.

"Yoo Youngjae dengarkan aku! Aku ..."

Belum selesai Daehyun berbicara Youngjae langsung memotong pembicaraannya.

"aku menyukaimu. Bukan, aku mencintaimu Jung Daehyun"

Youngjae berteriak sekuat mungkin ditengah hiruk pikuk sekolah itu. Setidaknya ia sudah menyampaikan perasaannya yang sesungguhnya, walau ia tidak yakin namja itu mendengar perkataannya.

.

.

"sekarang giliranmu, Youngjae-ah. sepertinya seonsaengnim ingin membunuh kami dengan membersihkan seluruh sekolah ini" Yongguk keluar dari ruang guru sambil menepuk bahu Youngjae.

"tapi semua ini menjadi kenangan yang tidak terlupakan, kan?" Youngjae tersenyum menatap Jongup dan Yongguk, lalu masuk ke dalam ruang guru.

"ia benar-benar cantik bukan?"

"bodoh"

.

.

Sebenarnya selama gurunya ia memberikan kuliah gratis padanya Youngjae sama sekali tidak mendengar sekata patah pun. Pikirannya melayang pada kejadian beberapa jam lalu. Ia takut jika pernyataannya tadi sia-sia karena Daehyun tidak mendengarkan suaranya.

Youngjae terus menatap keluar jendela, kemudian terkejut karena sebuah pesawat kertas lewat di jendela itu. Dengan segera ia berdiri dan membungkuk pada sang guru.

"aku akan mengingat semua nasihatmu seongsaengnim. Aku pergi dulu" Youngjae segera berlari dan tidak mempedulikan teriakkan sang guru yang menyuruhkan kembali.

Yongguk dan Jongup yang menunggu Youngjae diluar ruang guru pun ikut terkejut dengan perilaku yeoja itu.

"ada apa dengannya?"

"lihat itu!" Jongup menunjuk sebuah pesawat kertas yang terbang melewati jendela koridor sekolah.

"sepertinya hal baik akan segera terjadi"

.

.

Youngjae membuka pintu atap dengan napas yang tersengal karena berlari dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa baginya yang jarang berlari. Ia menatap seorang namja didepannya yang sedang memegang pesawat kertas dengan tatapan lega.

"cepat sekali kamu sampai disini, Youngjae-ah" Daehyun tersenyum menatap Youngjae.

"Daehyun-ah, sebenarnya aku .." belum sempat Youngjae menyelesaikan kalimatnya sebuah pesawat kertas menabrak jidatnya. Dengan penasaran Youngjae membuka pesawat kertas tersebut.

"kalau sudah berpisah dan kita masuk univertas yang berbeda hal ini akan menjadi sulit. Jadi kita harus sering bertemu dan terus saling menghubungi" Daehyun berjalan mendekati Youngjae dengan tetap tersenyum.

Youngjae mengangkat wajahnya yang sedari tadi menunduk membaca baik-baik isi dari kertas tersebut. Ia pun menangis sambil menatap Daehyun, kini Daehyun tepat dihadapannya.

Ia pun segera memeluk namja itu, Daehyun pun membalas pelukan yeoja itu dan memeluknya penuh sayang.

Isi dari kertas yang membuat Youngjae menangis adalah **_'Aku juga mencintaimu Yoo Youngjae'_**

Sepertinya pernyataan cinta Youngjae kali ini berbuah manis dan ia menemukan orang yang tepat untuk menemaninya hingga nanti.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

**Thanks to :: ****novalcahaya, Okta1004, KimmyJinV.s, youngjaedaehyn, HyoParkDJ08, soo-iceu, guest, Chocomato, ChaYunwoo, Cyber Ayumu-chan, QueenChan15**


End file.
